


Fine Lines (And Other Things I Can't Say)

by Aaravosa (Lokiiwood)



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Young Academy, Angst, Drabble, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 11:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18475417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokiiwood/pseuds/Aaravosa
Summary: Another small drabble (except not posted directly on Twitter @Aaravosa) about @littleleafbun's Young Academy!AU that has compelled me to obsessively think about two possessive elves and two dumb humans. I'm also in heavy cohorts with @rephyrr and @AbigailSalier the drama CONTINUES-----No. He couldn’t do it. Just saying those three words would change and ruin their friendship forever. Viren’s heart was pounding. Harrow’s warm hand, slightly wet from the condensation of the cup, reached under his chin and made him look up at him. The smile Viren saw was inviting, open.“Go on.”





	Fine Lines (And Other Things I Can't Say)

**Author's Note:**

> Title and slight inspiration from a song I was listening to while writing this. [“Fine Lines” by Jorja Smith](https://open.spotify.com/track/1wmQEa5wqsnhBaNNYVwet5?si=S1If3x17Ra2HQNBGtjsLwg) ajsdioajd

Viren didn’t hear Harrow come in. These days he was anxious, usually wondering if Harrow was out with that Sarai woman and waiting for him to come home. But today wasn’t like most days. Viren had new problems distracting him even as he waited in his usual spot. The couch indented and Viren finally shot up as if Harrow had overhead his…thoughts.

Viren sighed.

“Something troubles you?” Harrow smiled politely, chugging back something that definitely wasn’t water.

“Is that my apple juice?” Viren scoffed.

Harrow shook his head, his small locs swinging in front of his eyes. Viren’s hand moved towards him to brush them out of the way, but he hesitated and turned away.

“Sarai gave it to me – homemade. Wanna try it?”

“No.”

Viren’s hand balled in a fist. They were quiet after that, but Harrow didn’t leave. Viren found it both comforting and maddening. He should talk to him, be honest – open like Aaravos suggested. He felt petty for giving Harrow the cold shoulder when he didn’t even know why. And Harrow didn’t even treat him differently for it. Instead, he sat with him even now.

Things couldn’t go on like this.

“Harrow,” Viren started. “I wanted to…talk to you, about something.”

“Alright. Go on.”

No. He couldn’t do it. Just saying those three words would change and ruin their friendship forever. Viren’s heart was pounding. Harrow’s warm hand, slightly wet from the condensation of the cup, reached under his chin and made him look up at him. The smile Viren saw was inviting, open.

“Go on.”

Harrow’s voice was familiar honey sweet. Viren’s lip trembled as he stared into those simmering eyes he’d fallen in love with. It was hard to lie to Harrow when he looked at him like that. Viren felt his eyes stinging. _Why don’t you love me? Why am I not good enough for you?_

“I…You haven’t…been home recently…”

Harrow nodded slowly and set down his empty cup on the table.

“I apologize.”

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Viren’s. Harrow was still smiling, Viren wasn’t. But Viren couldn’t pull away. He was back to where he started, melting under Harrow like he always did. His lips tasted like apple and him – a taste he learned to crave, to _need_. Harrow’s hands found Viren’s shoulders, pushing him back into the couch. It was always like this – Viren under Harrow, gasping into his mouth as Harrow took and took and _took_ until Viren had nothing left to give.

Harrow’s tongue explored his mouth, knowing just where it was most sensitive and pressing deeper – harder.

“Ngh…” Viren was aching everywhere at once – his head, his pants, his chest. He was in pain. It hurt. But he needed it, he needed Harrow. His arms wrapped around his neck as he desperately kissed him back. _Love me, love me_.

He didn’t want anyone else to know what he tasted like, what he felt like, what turned him on the most. Harrow didn’t need anyone else but him. He could give him what he needed. His grip tightened, attempting to pull him in deeper even though there was nowhere left to go.

Harrow gasped, grinding into Viren’s crotch and nipping at his tongue. They fought, although they both knew Harrow would win in the end. He always did. Harrow’s hands confidently moved over his chest, pinching at his hard nipples through his mage uniform. Viren groaned and began to grind back. _More. More. Please._

But Harrow wouldn’t give him more, he pulled up slowly, a trail of drool connecting them. Harrow flicked it away and stared down at him, a concerned frown on his face. His large hand caressed his cheek and Viren’s eyes fluttered. It felt so good to be touched like a lover, so tenderly. So good…

“Viren…”

“Mm?”

“Why are you crying?”


End file.
